


Fangs Under the Mask

by wormy_business



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: BTW, Gen, STRAP IN FOLKS, a nosferatu in fact, it's a Vampire The Masquerade cross over!, more tags and characters will be added as the story progresses, so that's fun, surprise! Sal is a vampire, this is going to go against canon for VTM and for SF, this is gonna e fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormy_business/pseuds/wormy_business
Summary: Sal Fisher, an improperly sired Nosferatu, has just moved into the Addison Apartments accompanied by the man who turned him into a beast. With a heavy scent of incense and wolf piss in the air, un-life is about to get way more exciting.





	Fangs Under the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a preview for what's going to come. It's honestly taken me awhile just to write this much but if y'all like it, I'm gonna keep writing!

Sal grunted as he pushed a box across the floor, and when it stopped so did he, and he slumped down onto the floor. 

“Don’t be so down, kiddo, this is for the best.” A gnarled, clawed hand ruffled his hair as it passed him. 

Sal looked up at him, stripping the mask from his hand, sticking his fingers in his mouth to pick at his sharpened teeth. “I don’t like it here.”

“C’mon, kid, we’ve hardly been here one day. Besides, this is the first territory any baron or prince has allowed us to stay.” The older man, his skin tinged a sickly green, ears sharp and pointed, and eyes nearly yellow giving him a somewhat goblin-like appearance, crossed his arms. “And leave your teeth alone.” He nudged Sal with his boot and walked across the room. 

Sal groaned and flopped onto his back, his mask now lazily covering his face, though the slight tilt still exposed his own greyish skin and the scars going across his cheek. “This sucks!” He whined, kicking his legs a little.

“Kid if you’re gonna have a tantrum take it outside where someone else will care. And put your mask back on!” He shouted as he entered the office towards the back of the new apartment. 

“I don’t even like wearing it!”

“Buddy, you’re lucky enough you can show yourself in the world. I know you haven’t seen yourself in a while, but I wish you could. You have your hair, that covers your ears, your claws ain’t as long as the rest of us, ya don’t got a hunchback, your skin is, well, it’s still grey but it’s passable.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Sal sat up, his mask falling between his legs. “I’m hardly a vampire.”

His elder rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Kid, I lived in a sewer for a hundred years. If I could’a shown my face without violating the masquerade, I would have. Now, why don’t you go and try to find some people to talk to, arright? I heard there’s a thinblood, he lives downstairs somewhere.”

He sighed, securing his mask back over his face. “It’s better than moving these stupid boxes.” His claws snatched his gearboy from the table it was sitting on and he stuck it in his pocket. “Catcha later, Lazarus.”

Sal’s sire didn’t have the chance to respond to him as the apartment door shut with a click. Sal grimaced, his nose wrinkling and a noise, somewhat resembling a growl rumbled in his chest. He glanced over to the apartment next door. The door was taped off and a police officer was standing guard. It stank like stale, rotten blood and it made his stomach churn. 

Curiously, he approached the door, head turned more to one side than the other, and then he looked up at the officer. 

“Did someone die in there?” He asked, bluntly.

“What the, hey that’s none a your business, kid! Why don’t you go find someone else to bother?”

“But I can smell the blood.”

“Hey, this is important police business, now beat it before I call your parents on you!” 

Sal scoffed as he turned around. “I’d like to see you try.” He mumbled, the sound even more muffled due to his mask. The officer either didn’t hear him, or didn’t bother to say anything else as the teenager boarded an elevator. 


End file.
